


An Upgrade

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen, Getting a new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Hera tells Bail Organa about how proficient of a pilot Ezra has became, and he rewards him.
Kudos: 2





	An Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Season 3 replacing Twin Suns.

Ezra's POV:  
The others had just left for a mission, when I get a call from Cmdr. Sato, he tells me to visit him ASAP. Once I find him, we salute, and I ask him what's up, "I just got a call from Senator Bail Organa, he wants you to go to Alderaan, quickly, but quietly, and no one else can know of your visit. Those were my orders from him to you. Now, you are free to take our A-Wing Trainer, since it is one of the few A-Wings that is operational. Leave immediately, dismissed." He said, and we saluted. Then, I went out to the A-Wing Trainer, climbed in, and took off.

It took about 4 hours of Hyperspace to reach Alderaan. Once over the planet, I was asked what I was doing, and I said that I had an Appointment with Senator Organa. After a brief moment, I was asked what my name was and I said, "Specter 6 and I was sent by Phoenix Squadron" "Ah yes, Specter 6, you are cleared in, proceed to Aldera, Landing Pad Delta, Senator Organa will be waiting for you there." I thanked the person, and flew to the Capital City. Landing at the designated landing pad, Senator Organa was waiting there as promised. Climbing out of the ship, I walked over to the Seantor, and we saluted, "Welcome, Ezra Bridger." He said smiling, good to see you, to, Seantor." I said, sincerely. "I'm sure that you are anxious to know why I called you here?" He said, and I nodded, yes I am." Well, let's go inside, and I will explain." He said, and I followed him indoors. Sitting around a table, he looked at me, "Last week, I got a call from Captain Syndulla, saying how proficient you have become of flying, and that you were worthy of a new ship, plus, it might boost squadron morale to see a brand new ship, so I present you with your brand new ship, a U-Wing, right off the assembly line." My jaw drops, and tears come to my eyes, a new ship, just for me?! I couldn't believe what I just heard, a new ship!! I then looked to the Senator, "May I see it?" I asked, and he nodded, "Yes, Ezra, it's over in a nearby hanger." He then grabbed his Comlink out, "Can I get a transport over to Hanger 17 please?" He asked, and shortly thereafter, a transport arrived, and we got onboard. 

It only took a couple of seconds to reach the hanger. It then opened up to reveal my brand new U-Wing. Walking up to it, I placed my hand on it, and I could almost hear it sing, as if she was ready for me to fly her, I then opened it up, and climbed onboard, Senator Organa follwing, "You like it?" He asked, "I love it, I can't wait to show the others." He then got a serious look on his face, "Only use it when you absolutely need it, if you become reckless with it, I will repossess it, understand?" He said, "Yes, sir," I saluted, and he put his hand on my shoulder, your a good man, Ezra, I hope that we meet again." He said, and was just about leave, when I asked, "What about the A-Wing that I came in?" I asked, "Commander Sato that it was to stay here on Alderaan, since your squadron has another." He said, and departed. Then, after the ship was wheeled out of the Hanger, I fired the ship up, took off, and jumped into Hyperspace, back to Atollon.


End file.
